


Flies in the Mist

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, POV Stiles, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Warning for flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: The mist rolled through the trees and over the ground, devouring everything it touched.  The air was cold.  Unusually cold.  The type of cold that seeped into your bones and refused to leave.





	Flies in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be able to release a fic that was longer than the drabbles I have been writing lately. But my two WIPs I'm currently working on aren't even close to being done yet, and I was so itching to write and post something! So, you guys get this! 
> 
> Fun fact, I creeped myself out with the flies while writing this. 
> 
> I did a quick edit before posting, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, a quick thank you to [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) for the title idea!

The mist rolled through the trees and over the ground, devouring everything it touched.  The air was cold.  Unusually cold.  The type of cold that seeped into your bones and refused to leave.  

Stiles stood in a clearing, rubbing his skin.  He wished he would have grabbed his hoodie on his way out, but honestly?  Why would he have needed it in the middle of August?

A fly landed on his arm.  Stiles wished he could say the dread that curled into the pit of his stomach was a new feeling, but at this point in his life he was getting fairly used to it.   He shook his arm, but the fly remained firmly attached.  Its wings fluttered once, then stopped.   

Water dripped from Stiles’ nose and landed next to the fly.  He ran his hand through his hair and it came back dripping.  When did he get so wet?  The air filled with the sound of rushing water, but all he could see as he looked around was mist. Everywhere was mist.  

He took a step then frowned when he realized his shoes were squishy.  Another step forward and the bottom of his jeans felt wet.  

“ _Stiles,_ ” a voice hissed from the darkness beyond the mist.  Stiles huddled his arms close to his body, then flung them back out when he realized there were more flies perched on them.  He shook his arms and swatted at the flies with his hands, but nothing worked.  No matter what he did, the flies remained on his arms as if they were a part of him.  He shuddered hard at the thought.

The sound of rushing water got louder, and Stiles realized it was coming from the mist.  It was growing, climbing higher up his legs.  

“ _Stiles_ ,” the voice hissed again.  The voice was closer, but still all Stiles could see was mist.  The sound of rushing water was almost deafening, and he wondered how he had even heard the voice over it.  

He opened his mouth to say, well, _anything_ , but all that came out was buzzing.  Stiles snapped his mouth shut as he realized hundred of flies had swarmed out of him.  Some landed on whatever skin they could find while the rest buzzed insistently around his head.  Between the sounds of buzzing and water, his head was throbbing.

Stiles felt his stomach roll and he bent over.  Before he could even attempt to talk himself out of it, he threw up.  Thousands of flies fell out of his mouth and hit the mist, which was now up to his thighs.  It wriggled and squirmed as if it was alive and the flies bounced off and flew up to his face.

Stiles closed his eyes tightly and bit back a cry, but he still felt tears run down his cheek.  They burned his skin, and his hand came back shiny and red after he wiped them away.

“ _Stiles._ ” The voice was becoming more insistent, more demanding.  Stiles found himself wanting to listen to it.  He wanted to follow it.  For some reason, the voice did not scare him, not like the mist or the flies.  

Stiles turned to where trees once stood and he started moving.  Each step was harder than the last and he felt as if he was trying to wade through sand.  By now the mist had reached his waist, and he just knew that if it got to his face it would kill him.  The flies on his arms and face vibrated, as if they were too excited to hold still.  Their wings fluttered constantly.  Stiles swore they looked bigger than before.

“ _Stiles!_ ”  The voice practically growled through the air, and Stiles’ chest hurt so bad at the longing he felt inside to reach it.  The mist had reached his shoulders, and Stiles knew he wasn’t going to make it.  He stretched an arm out, reaching towards the voice, and sobbed out a breath as the mist reached his chin.

“STILES!”

Stiles sat straight up, gasping and scratching at his neck.  Arms wrapped around him and held him close.

“Breathe,” a voice whispered next to his ear.  “That’s it, Stiles, breathe.  Come on, breathe with me.  Deep breath.”

Stiles held on to the arms around him tightly as he gasped out his breaths until finally he felt as if he could actually breathe.  His whole body trembled, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get it to stop.

A face nuzzled into his neck and Stiles took his first proper deep breath.  The smell of Derek hit him hard, and he exhaled shakily before melting back into Derek.

“Nightmare,” Stiles rasped.  He cringed at the sound of his voice and Derek reached around him to grab the glass of water on the nightstand.  He handed it to him, and Stiles smiled slightly before taking a drink.

“I know,” Derek said.  He tightened his arms around Stiles as he drank, then once the glass was empty Derek took it from him and placed it back on the nightstand.  “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Stiles shook his head and closed his eyes.  Derek didn’t push him.  Instead, he rearranged them so that he was sitting up against the headboard, and Stiles was in between his legs with his back pressed to Derek’s chest.  Derek grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix.  For the first time since Stiles woke up, his body felt warm with the love he felt for Derek.  

Derek settled on The Office, then wrapped his arms around Stiles and nuzzled into his neck again.  Stiles reached up and twined his fingers with Derek’s, then finally felt himself fully relax. Derek’s finger rubbed against the wedding band on his hand, and Stiles smiled.

“Love you, big guy,” he said.

“Love you, too, Stiles,” Derek said, then pressed a kiss to his neck.   


End file.
